Yami's Time Out
by Cat-kun
Summary: Yami is sick and Yugi is worried about his health


**Yami's Time Out!**

**His chest Hurt like Ra as Yami swaggard to the Medicine Cabnet trying to find some asprin.**

**He found the bottle but all of the asprin were Gone yami cursed to himself in Ancient Egyptian then suddenly there was blackness.**

****

**Yugi woke up and looked ontop of the bunkbed that he and Yami were sharing it had been 10 days sence there vacation to Egypt and nearly got eaten 23 times.**

**"Yami-san were are you? Yami-san?" Yugi asked into the blackness of the gameshop as the thunder rolled outside.**

**A slight moaning could be heard from the kitchen yugi stiffend up he knew that he should have not read that ghost story before bed!**

**His Flashlight came upon the siloutte of a ghostly figure upon curiosation Yugi reconized the body's hair style.**

**It took a couple of Minutes for Yugi's brain to figure it out.**

**1: Yami is pale**

**2: He is moaning**

**Factor: Yami is sick!**

**"Yami-san are you ok?" Yugi said feeling Yami's head it was as hot as Lava!**

**Yugi rushed to the phone he had to tell the gang about this!**

**"Joey u there?" Yugi said over the phone.**

**"Wassup wakin me up this early at what 5:40?" Joey said yawning.**

**"Yami is really sick! I need you and the rest while I bring Yami to to the couch ok?" Yugi said desperatly.**

**"Sure thing Yuge" Joey said then there was a beep as Joey hung up the phone.**

**Yugi dragged Yami into the living room and searched for a blanket and a washcloth that he could put on Yami's head to cool him down. **

**Finding nothing Yugi took off his coat and put it on Yami and used a kitchen towel to cool him down which had no affect.**

**"Guys were are you?" Yugi said in worry over his sick Yami.**

**Suddenly the doorbell rand as the gang walked into the living room.**

**"Yugi how long has he been like this?" Anzu said as Yami twitched at her touch on his hot forhead.**

**"He was complanin to me about a chest pain but we counted it as growing pains" Yugi said remebering a month ago.**

**"We need to get him to the hospital he is a white as a sheet!" Tristan said "I could use some help Joey!" He said while trying to carry Yami.**

**"Anzu find some blankets to wrap Yami in it is raining outside!" Yugi commanded. **

**Anzu scrambled to find the things and after 15 minutes they were finally able to go.**

**They boarded a train going to the hospital and Yami was starting to shiver voilently.**

**The Gang ran into the hospital panting telling the waiting person this was an emergancy a hospital bed wisked him into surgery 2 hours later.**

**In the waiting room the gang were worried about Yami.**

**"Man I hope his is ok he was lookin really bad" Joey siad returning wtih hot choco for his friends.**

**"Yea" Anzu said taking the hot choco.**

**"I just can't belive that Yami would get so sick" Tristan said guitly siping the drink.**

**"Anyone here for Yami Mouto please report to room 6908 thank you" A womans voice said over the Michrophone.**

**"Well looks like we better get going to room 6908 guys" Yugi said dumping what was left of the hot chocolate into the trashbag.**

**At room 6908 a doctor his tag read Dr. Likaha was standing next to Yami n wheelchair.**

**"Yami!" Yugi yelled happily hugging his Yami who hugged back.**

**"So doc why is Yami in a wheelchair?" Joey asked next to a happy Yugi.**

**"Well what we found that a scorpian bit your friends leg and germs got into it" Dr. Likaha.**

**"Will Yami be able to go home soon?" Yugi asked him.**

**"Right now we just need to give you something that Yami will need tomorrow" Dr. Likaha said pulled a penicillen from his jacket and handing it to Yami.**

**"You are all set to go" Dre. Likaha said as the Gang wheeled there friend out of the hospital.**

**A couple of Months later**

**"Yami look at this!" Yugi said to a bicyling Yami.**

**Yugi turned a half moon circle while Yami Laughed.**

**Yugi and Yami were joined by there friends as they cycled down the suburbs of Tokyo.**

**"Ha ha catch me if you can!" Yugi yelled as he cyled off leaving the others to chase him.**

****

****


End file.
